1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a strap adjustment assembly of synthetic resin for adjustably interconnecting strap or belt ends on a bag or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various strap adjustment assemblies have been devised and used for adjustably joining belt or strap ends on a bag or the like. Such strap adjustment assemblies principally comprise a hollow connector frame of a rectangular shape attached to a strap end and a strap retainer fixed to or movably mounted on the hollow connector frame for frictionally retaining another strap end.
With the strap retainer fixedly mounted on the hollow connector frame, the force with which the strap frictionally engages the strap retainer is relatively weak. Such a strap adjustment assembly cannot be used on heavy bags.
The strap adjustment assembly with the movable strap retainer is costly to construct because of the manufacturing step needed for mounting the strap retainer movably on the connector frame. The movable strap retainer imposes a relatively small frictional resistance to a thin strap. The strap adjustment assemblies made of synthetic resin are weak in mechanical strength particularly at junctions between a base and a pair of legs of the hollow connector frame.